The Scientist
by Milkovich
Summary: Lucy and Natsu is not meant to be? please who am I kidding, everyone know they'll end up together, even if it means they have to break up first.
1. Chapter 1

"You broke up with her?" Gray asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess" I shrugged.

"But…" he trailed off. "How?" he continued.

"It started 5 days ago" I paused,

_I already know there's something wrong with Lucy, there's just something wrong about her that I can't quite put it. I take her out to dinner that night, I even brought her flower, but at the end of the night, she dumped me. Kinda. "Are you fine Lucy?" I asked standing in her driveway. "I'm not fine," she sighed. Now I'm confused, a lot of girls when we asked 'are you alright?' they will answer that they'll fine, and we all know it's a lie and so we, as boys, can prove to the girls that we actually care and can see through their lies, but Lucy here is telling the truth right of the bat, now what should I say? I can't be telling her that 'you're fine' because clearly, she's not. My brain is working hard right now like seriously I'm trying to figure out what should I say, I feel doubt, I feel scared even, I can't even understand this foreign situation, I never been in this kind of situation before, yes Lucy cry and act weird before, but she never act this weird, and I'm quite scared about what's going to happen. "I'm in pain," she added. "Are you sick?" am I really that stupid? Geez brain! Work! Work! "No," she shook her head lightly, "It's just… getting harder everyday" she continued. "What's getting harder everyday?" I asked back. "Us," she said simply looking at me, I can't read her eyes, but I can tell that she's not fine and unfortunately she's sad. "Maybe it's better that we break" now I know why I'm feeling scared and doubtful before, this, she finally said it, she's breaking up with me. Her soft words and slightly dry tone it's killing me, I don't even know what to feel right now. "Why?" was the only words I can say. "Did I do something stupid?" I asked again because she's not answering anything for a minute there, her eyes is blank looking into my sorrowful eyes, "We're not functioning right anymore, I'm sad, with every words misspoke we only get more far away, maybe this is for the better" she said slowly and looking down, what is her problem? "How come it's better when we're not even together?" I sighed in aggravation, I told you before, I don't know what to feel, so I can be annoyed and sad at the same time. "What I'm trying to say is," she looked up at me again, "I tried to let you know that I love you Natsu, but I'm letting go" now I can see the confusion and sadness and loneliness in her eyes, "maybe it's not going to last, maybe I'll come back to you again, but I don't know" she trailed off showing a slight smile, "I just don't know" she pursed her lips together firmly now. "I'm sorry" now I'm dumbfounded, what should I say? I can't comprehend anything she's been saying. Everything she's been saying for the past minutes is killing me and I can't process that much information, moreover she's breaking up with me, what is going with this situation? The atmosphere is not tense, nor sad, nor awkward, it's just normal quiet between two people, gah I'm so frustrated. "Okay," that's the only word I can say now… "I'm going inside, so…bye" She smiled a little and walks inside, without even kissing me, even in the cheek gosh! And yet I can only nod. _

"Just like that?" Gray asked again, his face is weird… well he always is. I nodded. "You should've bought her flower more often" he suggested, even though it's too late now. "I did bought her flower Gray," I sighed, annoyed. "Even I bought her flower that night, but she just leaves it on my car" I added. "She leaved it on your car?" Gray asked surprised, I nodded, "how cruel" he commented.

"You should've spend more time with her" he suggested again.

"Gray," I looked at him, seriously, "It doesn't matter now" I sighed in defeat, "just don't tell Erza," I shot my eyes at him. "She'll kill you Natsu," Gray said in horror. "It's not a surprise, she's been trying to kill us since we're 10 years old" I scoffed. "Talk about demon," he smirked, "no she's more like a monster, demon would probably suit Lisanna sister" I looked at Gray with such horror in my face, "Mira?" and I nodded, "I can't believe your brother can date Mira, she's an absolute demon isn't she?" Gray laughed amusingly, and yes my brother Laxus is dating Mira, I don't know how those two can get together or what, but it still give me chill just to think about that demon Mira, she always hit me because always asking Lisanna to play when we were kids. Geez. "Talk about Mira, how about Lisanna, she's nice and you're two is so close" Gray light up. "Don't you think that if I want her as a girlfriend I would've asked her already?" it's sarcasm, Gray. "I don't like Lisanna that way, and beside Mira will definitely kill me" I added and he nodded agreeing to me. "You can have Juvia if you want" Gray offered, "I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE!" I yelled, hell no I'd take Juvia, just no, no way. That girl is obsessed with Gray since the first grade, and even though I can see that Gray is slightly annoyed by her appearance but he still quite amused by it, just admit it that you enjoy watching her Gray.

"Talk about the bright side, it's freaking holiday!" Gray sat up and punched his paw up in the air. "Yeah! It is isn't it! TIME TO HIT THE BEACHHHHH!" I screamed alongside Gray. He's right, even thought lately it's impossible to sleep because everything is fucking remind me of her, I mean even my pillow remind me of her, that fluffy soft pillow remind me of her cheeks goddamnit! It is holiday, and I should've have fun instead of thinking about Lucy, finally I can relax enjoy in the sun without my girlfriend bothering me. So good to be single and spend the time with my friends.

* * *

AAHHHH my body is been hurting really bad because I've been spending too much time on the beach, thanks to Gray, now I don't feel like going to school, oh wait, I never want to go to school. "Geez Gray thanks to you I've been hurting all over" I complained. "Now, now don't be such a wimp, I can even take it, I don't feel any pain at all" he brag. "You're saying you better than me?" I raised my tone. "Aren't I always better than you?" he raised his eyebrow with that grin. It's so irritating. I was about to punch him but… "No… I don't feel like I'm in the mood of fighting… I'm in pain… everything is hurting really bad is, LOOK I'M SO TAN!" I yelled in desperation pointing at my skin. "You'll get back to normal later" he sighed in annoyance. It is our first day of being a third grader, our senior year, our last time at this school, sigh, with this many memories, how can I continue to college?

The first day just got worse… even though I'm in the same class as Gray I'm in the same class as Lucy too… all out of the people why is it always her that has to be in the same place as me? GOD! And my body is hurting too. I'm so frustrated.

"You sit next to Lucy? Way to go Natsu" Gray teased. "WHAAA" I yelled in shock. "Yeah, that's her bag isn't it? You forgot about it already?" he point to the next desk beside me. "It is her bag!" I realized… now I'm just being stupid… why do I have to choose to sit right here next to Lucy when there's so much empty sit around me… thank god Gray sit in front of me. "Why you didn't tell me?!" I grab Gray shirt. "I just discovered it geez Natsu, just stay calm, it's not like she's going to bite you" Gray laughed sarcastically. Okay Natsu, get a hold of yourself, it was just Lucy sitting next to you, even though she's your ex, it doesn't mean anything, you both still can be friends, right? It's not like she hates you Natsu.

History makes it worse. It's so boring and I can't help to look at Lucy. "Um," she turns to me, "can you not look at me like that?" and I snapped to reality. "Look at you like what?" I scratch the back of my neck, talk about awkwaaaard. Now that I think about it, this is the first time Lucy talks to me since that night, I miss her voice truth be told, but there's nothing I can do, or maybe I just don't know what do. But I'm always don't know what to do aren't it? "Hey, Lucy" I called her. "What?" she mumbled. I was about to make sure that we're friends and it doesn't matter if we're ex or not, we're still friends right but then I say… "Are you gaining weight?" STUPID NATSU! CURSE MY LIPS GAH! Lucy look at me with annoyance in her eyes, she always angry when I mention about her size in front of her, aren't every girls like that? "Yes, I'm aware of that, thanks for pointing it out" she sighed, holding back her anger and averted her eyes from me to the teacher, geez, I want to talk to her more but why I can't say the right words that I want to say, it's like it's only stuck in my mind. Lucy, you're killing me.

* * *

This is only the first chapter! should i continue? i already writing on the next chapter anyway hehe review xx!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!

It's been 3 months since Lucy and I were a classmates, and my homeroom teacher a freaking pervert and a midget, is telling us that we're going to have a field trip, to Kyoto of course, even though I want to go to the beach so bad, I mean there's a lot of stuff to do if you go to the Beach, you can build a sand castle, especially a contest between me and Gray, swimming contest, and who's tanner at the end contest. "Men… We're going on a field trip," Ichiya my homeroom teacher pose for a tenth time this morning, it's only morning and the world already conspire to make me go mad. "I don't care if you were sick or not, but if I were you and turn down on this occasion, I bet you'll regret this" Ichiya explained. "But we're bored of Kyoto," Cana shouted, Yes Cana! Nice! We are bored of Kyoto, we want to go somewhere else! and beside since when Ichiya is this excited just to go to Kyoto? "Back at my school, I never went to the field trip because I always study hard and always get sick at certain time… Not to mention school culture festival, I never went on it!" Ichiya sob… "and yet you're just a teacher?" mock Gray and the whole class laughs, including Lucy, nice one Gray! It's been a long time since I saw Lucy laughing, it's nice to see Lucy crack a smile. "Then, since this opportunity really comes, you'll do whatever it takes to go right?" Always intelligent and thorough, nice one Erza! Ichiya froze… "YES I AM!" he suddenly yelled after a few minutes of silence… what is wrong with him? He's dead serious… and wait, isn't it just him that wants to go? While we as a students doesn't really want to? "Men…" he added, posing, again. "Trust me, you'll understand" he continued, smiling creepily like he's about to rape someone, and why would I want to understand the thing he understand? I don't want to understand the same thing as he do, guh, it's grossing me out. "But, we don't want to go" Cana shouted again, silence… awkward silence fill the room… no sign of Ichiya saying a thing, just a humble students humming themselves, still silence… I'm yawning now… "ENOUGH! IF I SAID WE'RE GOING, THEN WE'RE GOING!" Oh god, he snapped. "FOR BOYS YOU CAN TALK ABOUT GIRLS WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!" he shouted having an eager spirit to it… "Aren't he supposed to stop us from doing that?" whispered Gray to me, "AND FOR GIRLS, YOU CAN GOSSIP WHILE TAKING A BATH TOGETHER!" Ichiya shouted again… he really want to go badly isn't he? "You sound like an old pervert!" screamed Cana laughing. "He already is!" I added as the whole class laughing hysterically!

"I get it!" Erza as the class president stand up proudly… geez is she going to have a speech? "It's not a bad thing, I mean imagine, in Kyoto we" I looked at her, "we can see a ghost in the temple" I cut her off, and she glared at me and hissed, "DIEEE! NATSU YOU DIE!" and by that I get a kick from her. "Oh! Erza" Ichiya said with a weightless flow. "You are my truly," then that's the reason Ichiya have a huge bump on his head. "I mean temple! We visit a various temple and feel peaceful! We can wear yukata or even kimono! We can buy some souvenir like good-luck charm!" now Erza too? Now how much excited she can be? Ichiya then Erza? Who else? Cana? God!

"I want you guys divided into group of four people, two boys and two girls!" Ichiya said clapping his hands together, gracefully. "Gray, you're with me!" I grab Gray immediately. "Of course!" he grinned. Now we looked like we love eachother. "Okay, the girls," I paused,

"What about Lucy?" Gray suggested and I quickly shook my head. "She wouldn't want to be in the same team with me, guarantee" I nodded with confidence. I don't know why but there's an instinct telling me that Lucy doesn't want to deal with me. I mean the past 3 months it's not like we're getting into a fight or something, we talked, occasionally, but nothing more and nothing less. We're not a friend, even though she always said that we're still friends I just can't quite believe it, because we're just like two normal people who happens to sit next to each other at class, we don't talk that much, and when we talked, we only talked about stuff that is not important… it's weird, I mean back to when we were together, even the unimportant stuff I talked with Lucy still feel important to me, now it doesn't. She act and talk different to me, and she's become more like an acquaintances than a friend. Which is sad, but I guess it's normal, people changes, right? "Lisanna! Team up with me?" I pleaded Lisanna, and she sighed in defeat, okay one more! "I'm going to ask Lucy okay?" asked Lisanna at both of us, "NO!" I quickly yelled, "you can't!" and she give me this confused look, "unfinished business" Gray smirked. Geez Gray, stop finishing my sentences. "Okay what about Erza?" seriously Lisanna… "We'd both be killed before we even reach Kyoto" Gray scoffed, "there must be someone!" I looked around the classroom. "Hey, talk about someone, do you know that Sting is hitting on Lucy?" Gray whispered at me, "what?" I scoffed, "Lucy is not easy" I added, "but look at that" Gray point his finger towards Lucy direction… standing with Levy, Sting and Rogue… what is happening… "Guess you're mistaken" Gray whispered again. "Oh shut up! I'm not jealous! I'm perfectly fine, even I believe Lucy can't say no to Sting because she's feel bad afterwards" then Gray put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a teasing look, "who said anything about you being jealous?" he raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, "you're annoying!" I growled, "am I?" he still teasing me ugh. Okay time to revenge, thanks to Erza already paired up with Cana Loki and Gajeel, will those guys will be fine with Erza in their group? There's only one possible left, JUVIA hihihi, got you Gray, I won by default. "Hey! Juvia! Gray wants to team up with you!" I yelled and Gray suddenly covered my mouth with his hand. "G-Gray-Sama wants to t-team up wit-with me?" she stuttered, she always is, and yeah it's decided my team is Gray, Lisanna, and Juvia! KYOTO HERE WE COME!

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm tired, I'm tired, I can't take anymore walking" I complained. "I'm hungry" Gray added, and suddenly Juvia give Gray her bento out of nowhere… "I wonder why Gajeel and Loki look so beaten up" Lisanna wondered. "That's the result after facing Erza's wrath" I said simply crossing my hands behind my neck. "It's so boring here," I complained again and again. "You can buy some souvenir" Lisanna offered smiling at me, "like hell I buy some souvenir, you're a girl Lisanna you can buy a good-luck charm as much as you want" I turn to her who is laughing at me, "you don't need a love charm Natsu?" she asked, raising her hand holding a love charm, "something like that existed?" I said in amazement, love charm huh? Maybe things with me and Lucy will go smoothly again… but… no "Juvia need it more" I glanced at Juvia who still offering her bento to Gray, geez Gray confessed already! "You sure you don't need it?" she asked again one more time, making sure. I nodded, "Yup! I'm sure" taking the love charm and give the love charm to Juvia, and she thanked me like I saved a whole country. "Treasure it Juvia, it says that love charm directly from Kyoto have a lot effect to it!" Lisanna smirked to Juvia and I laughed it off while Gray is panicking. See? This isn't so bad, everywhere I go I don't need Lucy that much, with Lisanna smiling and Gray and Juvia panicking all the time, it's already fine, great even… but still I can't lie to myself that I actually want Lucy to be in my team. Sting is irritating me now. Then I quickly slapped my cheeks with both of my hands, what am I thinking now! We're having fun! We're having a field trip! There's no time to be so sullen just because Lucy is teaming up with Sting, what Gray said it's a mere rumor! "It's 5 already, shouldn't we gather by now?" Gray asked out of the blue, "Oh you're right! I'm lost in time, we should head back" Lisanna suggested and we all agree. We've been giving some free time for two hours for us to travel Kyoto by ourselves, buy some souvenir, and stuff but I didn't buy a thing… I'm just having an eating contest with Gray thank god we can manage to pay and yet I'm still so hungry! I'm so looking forward to dinner!

I can see Erza is talking to Levy with a worried face, literally worried, "Hey, Erza, what's up" I asked as I approached her, "Lu-chan and Sting is lost!" Levy suddenly said in front of my face, "Okay… I'm sure they're not lost Levy" I actually want to look for her so badly especially because she's with Sting but… I can't just do things like I want to right? "No! They're missing! We've been looking for them but yet we can't found them, it's already past 5, and still no sign of them returning!" Now Levy is anxious… "That's it, some of you stay here wait for Lucy and Sting to get back, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loki help me find them!" Erza command… I can hear Gajeel and Loki whined… I bet they've had enough with Erza, now you both can feel what me and Gray been feeling this whole time…Oh did I mention you already that it's raining? And Lucy and Sting is lost? Like seriously? I have to find her, quick.

I've been looking everywhere but there's no sign of them, but it is raining, and Lucy always forgot to bring her umbrella, and I bet Sting is not the type who will bring an umbrella right? They must have been taking shelter waiting for us to find them, it must be. So I start looking at places that they can shelter for a while, I looked at the bus station… those are our uniforms… it must be Lucy and Sting right! So I run to them only to find Lucy's face blocked with Sting's head… what are they doing in this rain? So I walk slowly, Lucy's hair hanging beautifully, so soft and golden locks I always adore, while Sting's blonde hair covered almost Lucy's face… they're kissing aren't they? So I coughed, making Sting turn to me in a second and Lucy's eyes wide looking at me, I guess I was right… "Here use this," I lend Sting the umbrella, "everybody is worried about you guys, go get back already" I said and turned around, leaving them both.

I don't know what is happening, but I am sure as hell that I'm angry.

* * *

If you like please review so that i can continue this story! xxx! the next chapter i will talk about why this story called the scientist! reviiiiewww!


End file.
